


How To Take Care Of Your Merc

by Lafaiette



Category: Deadpool (Comics), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-20
Updated: 2013-08-20
Packaged: 2017-12-24 03:50:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/934963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lafaiette/pseuds/Lafaiette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wade's scars often hurt terribly, but Peter is always there for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How To Take Care Of Your Merc

There are days when Wade hardly shows any pain or discomfort; he’s the usual loud and crazy (and funny) man Peter knows so well and he would forget about his cancer if the scars weren’t there all the time to remind him.

There are other days though - and especially nights - where the scars are not the only thing that tells Peter about Wade’s condition.

The merc’s pain can become so strong, so unbearable, he has to get up and walk, do something, talk until his voice is hoarse to forget about the terrible burn, the sensation of flesh slowly eaten away.  
  
Peter is there for him. The first time he freaked out, because he didn’t know what to do and felt completely helpless and terribly sad in front of his boyfriend’s pain.  
  
But Peter is a smart man and when he wants to learn something, he _will_ learn it.

So now he knows what to do every time Wade gets up and goes in the bathroom or in the living room talking by himself under his breath, sweating profusely and searching for even the littlest distraction that could help him ignore the battle between cancer and healing factor.

Peter follows him, carrying a soft, wet and warm towel, and puts it on the merc’s shoulders, rubbing gently and massaging the scars and bumps. Wade lets him, grateful, and he never stops talking about little and stupid things - for example, Bea Arthur’s booty, the tacos stand near their apartment that makes the best hot sauce in the world, the awful price of guinea pigs -, but when Peter moves to rub his chest, Wade’s eyes are soft and he always runs a hand through his baby boy’s hair, silently thanking him.

This is one of those nights and Wade is sitting on the sofa, Peter kneeled in front of him rubbing the special ointment they discovered time ago. Wade keeps calling it “a floral lube” - they may have in fact used it in other nice ways… -, but it’s really just a cream for skin problems created by the Stark Industries.  
  
It can’t eliminate Wade’s pain, but it soothes it and Peter feels happy and relieved when the merc’s face softens and he talks less. It means that little jar Peter bought in a pharmacy almost by chance one ‘fateful’ day is at least doing something and that something is the little he can do for his boyfriend in this situation.

This is also one of those nights where Peter feels guilt crushing him and he tells Wade that he’s sorry, that he’d like to do _more_ , eyes lowered on the scars slowly moving and recreating themselves.

Wade laughs, a real moved laughter, and the hand on the younger man’s hair goes down to his chin, lifting it up.

Peter sees the scars on his face, the sweat glistening under the moonlight entering from the windows, the smile sincere albeit strained because of the lingering dull pain.

He swallows the hard lump in his throat, hoping Wade can’t see his tears threatening to fall anytime soon, and leans forward, kissing the rough lips.

His hand searches for the towel still warm and he uses it to wipe the sweat on the merc’s broad left shoulder, while his other hand cups a scarred cheek, deepening the kiss.

When they pull away, Wade makes a joke, but it doesn’t ruin the mood and Peter laughs softly, the towel now making its way up to the older man’s neck.

Wade’s hands are now around Peter’s waist, long calloused fingers caressing the smooth skin - sometime squeezing playfully - and he steals a little kiss every time his baby boy leans to better clean his scars.

The bad sensation on the skin is still there, but it’s not as horrible as before and Wade is used to this level of pain. He notices Peter’s red knees and urges him to stand up and return to bed together.

The young hero gives him a last rub, asking if he’s really feeling better now and when the answer is positive, they help each other to get up.

This night is one of those nights where Wade feels centuplicated pain and Peter a heart-wrenching guilt, but it’s also one of those nights where they look into each other’s eyes and no words need to be spoken. There is a good kind of silence that frames them between the soft city lights and their bodies, breath and heartbeat the only audible things.

Then they both smile and Peter presses another kiss on Wade’s mouth, whispering:

“Let’s go to bed, Wade. I’m going to take care of you.”

“Thank you, Peter.”


End file.
